The Super Super Hyper Show!
by Rhamana
Summary: Stupid fic I wrote on a sugar high, whilst still stuffing my face with peanut M&M's. Mwhahahahahahaha!!!! *gag* *entire cast of story sweatdrops*


The Super Super Hyper Show  
  
Author- Legolas150 Rating P.G.13 For Mild Violent Humour and Hints Of Yaio English Humour  
  
Hey kiddies!! I'm back again, with another fanfic, also on Yu-Gi-Oh, I can't get enough of it! I read tons of it! Most of it is really good! A BIG shout out to my fellow fanfic writers animeLuver, Evil Panic Goddess, Mountain Blue, SEGAMew, Dark Light, Mythaya, SoulBonded, AnimeFan, Faith and the authoress of my fav up to now, (The New Girl a.k.a. Bakura's Time To Shine or now, Duel Mistress (how many names does it need?! ^_^)) SailorCherryBlossom (Or now, Lover Of The Snow Haired Angel (She, like me, loves Bakura ^_^)!!! ^_^ Hiya Guys!! ^_^ P.S. The show starts.. Now!  
  
Rhamana- Hey, do you wanna get on with the show???  
  
Bakura- Hey! WE WANNA KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GONNA START!! IT'S LIKE SLOW TORTUE DOWN HERE!!!  
  
*L150 looks down into a pit, where the entire cast of Yu-Gi-Oh are trapped. Joey is trying to climb out, Mai is filing her nails, and Yami Bakura (a.k.a. Ryou) starts to strangle Bakura.*  
  
Ryou- THIS is slow torture my dear aibou. Here, let me speed it up for you! *Strangles Bakura while laughing manically* *Bakura turns six shades of blue*  
  
Everyone else- O_O *looks on in horror*  
  
L150- RYOU!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU??!! *Gives Ryou death glares*  
  
*Ryou looks up at L150 with wide frightened eyes and drops Bakura.*  
  
L150- Thank you. *Uses the levitation of her Millennium Orb to bring a bewildered Bakura out of the pit* Are you o.k. darlin'?  
  
Bakura-*Starts to cry* I need a hug!!  
  
L150- Whoohoo!*Hugs him* Feel better?  
  
Bakura ^ ^ hmm hmm!!  
  
L150 *Pulls him over and snogs him, tongue and all, much to the surprise of everyone else* How 'bout now?! ^_^  
  
Bakura- o-O *Hair all messed up* ermmm, about the same? Heh heh heh. *Sweatdrop* You have a surprisingly long tongue.  
  
Everyone else- o-O .....  
  
Rhamana- o-O Rrright. Oh dear! We forgot the disclaimer! Ahem!! *clears her throat*  
  
Yami- Ooh Ooh! Can I do it?  
  
R- Sure. Why not?  
  
Yami- ^ ^ Disclaimer- Legolas150 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of us characters from it. Even so, I'm still hers, if she wants me.  
  
L150 #^_^# I feel loved hehehehe. I only own Ramana, she's my Yami ^_^ nah nah nah nah nah I have a Yami!!!  
  
Yugi- Err, so does everyone else.  
  
Rhamana- *Angry* YOU DON'T OWN ME! I'M A LIVING BREATHING PERSON THINGY! YOU ONLY DREW ME.*Realises that in essence, L150 does own her, as her creator.* (^_^ haha, she was wrong, I was right. Rhamana- Makes a change. L150- Shut up, slave. R- *Sarcastically* Yes Ma'am.) Never mind.  
  
L150- *To Yugi* (She just ignores Rhamana.) Okaies *Looks small.* *Bakura comes over and gives her a big movie style kiss* Oh my #^_^# You have quite a long tongue too, Bakura. Heeheehee.  
  
Ryou- *points fingers down his throat* I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
L150-*Arches eyebrows at Ryou* Ewww! Give him a barf bag, quick! Right. In this, I'm just gonna torture EVERYONE except Bakura *Winks at Bakura, who gets a large anime sweatdrop* by force feeding them loads of sugar and seeing what happens! And there's nothing they can do to stop me! Bwahahahahahahaaaa!!!  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style.*  
  
Ryou- That is so lame! What are you, brain dead?  
  
L150- Don't forget Ryou, and am the All Powerful Authoress! I can make it rain Lilac Bunnies if I want!  
  
Mokuba- Make it rain yellow duckies! Make it rain yellow duckies! Make it rain yellow duckies! Make it rain yellow duckies! Make it rain yellow duckies!  
  
L150- *Temper rising* NO!  
  
M-Yes!  
  
L150-No!  
  
M-Yes!  
  
L150-No!  
  
M-Mmmhmm!!  
  
L150-Nu Uh!!  
  
M-Mmmhmm!!  
  
L150-Nu Uh!!  
  
Ryou- *Getting a headache* SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!!!  
  
L150 and M-MAKE US!!  
  
*Ryou jumps out of the pit and he, Legolas150 and Mokuba get into a HUGE fight, everyone else just stares, and gets anime sweatdrops*  
  
Dustcloud- *Settles*  
  
*Ryou is on the bottom of the pile of human and other body appendages, with Mokuba and Legolas150 shaking hands over their triumph over Ryou.  
  
L150- Err, what were we arguing about?  
  
Yami-Mokuba wanted it to rain yellow duckies.  
  
L150- *Looks sheepish* Oops. I thought he said yellow monkeys!  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style except L150, who stands there blushing crimson.*  
  
Yami-What the hell has that got to do with it?!  
  
L150- Well, I don't like monkeys really, that's all. O.k. Mokuba, I'll make it rain yellow duckies for you! *Poises her hands to type, and a laptop like Washu's (from Tenchi Muyo!) appears.* There you go!  
  
*Plastic Yellow Duckies fall from the sky, quacking on impact.* Mokuba- *Runs around, screaming* Yay!! Yay!! YAAAAAAYYYY!!!!  
  
*Ryou, Joey, Seto and Yami all get hit in the face multiple times by the falling plastic ducks*  
  
Seto- Hey, make it stop! At the rate this is going, there'll be enough here for him to have a new one for every bath he has in the next three years!!  
  
L150- *Reluctantly presses the Delete key on the laptop.* Sorry Mokuba.  
  
*Mokuba looks sad.*  
  
L150- Well then. Who's first?  
  
All- Huh?  
  
L150-Who's first?  
  
All- *Angry* First for what?  
  
L150- To get hyper!  
  
All- Oh. On what?  
  
L150- Huh?  
  
All- sigh.  
  
Bakura- What are we going to get hyper on?  
  
L150-Oh! n-n Well, on sugar! Duh! And it's everyone except you and me.  
  
B- Why's that?  
  
L150- Well, I don't wanna make you too giddy, and I'm permanently on a natural hyper.  
  
B- o-O Oh. O.K. Sooo, while everyone else is getting hyper for your amusement, what will we be doing?  
  
Yami- Bakura, Duh! Can't you figure it out?  
  
B- Huh? *thinks* O-O Oh.My.God. I hope it isn't what I think it is.  
  
L150- Well, if what you think it is is what I know it is, then, erm, I've lost it #^-^#  
  
Rhamana- Yes Aibou. You lost 'it' many a year ago.  
  
B- *not listening, too scared n-n* Huh? O-O What exactly did you lose, L150?  
  
L150- *eyebrows arched* My marbles?  
  
B- *Relieved* Oh. That's o.k. then.  
  
L150- (catches on ^_^) Bakura, what exactly did you think I'd lost?  
  
B- *Raises hands up in defence and blushes* Oh, nothing, it doesn't really matter. *gulp*  
  
Ryou- *grins evilly* I can tell you what he thought it was!  
  
L150- I think I already have a pretty good idea.  
  
*Ryou reads Bakura's mind* Ryou- Huh? He thought you had lost your pet cat?!  
  
L150- *confused* Nope. *poises hands to type, the Tenchi style laptop of Washu's appears before her hands, and she types a few words in.* *Lord KuroNekoSama (The cat from Trigun.) materialises out of nowhere, and lands on Pegasus' head.  
  
Pegasus- Oh drumsticks! That hurt!  
  
L150- Quit moaning Peggy! And it's fiddlesticks!  
  
P- I told AnimeFan, and I'll tell you. DON'T CALL ME PEGGY!!!  
  
*Seto tries to pet Kuro, Kuro promptly bites him*  
  
L. KuroNekoSama- CHOMP!  
  
Seto- *&^?! Oww! *^&%?! You *^@! Little &^*! Rabid *^&$@! Rat!!!  
  
L.K.N.S- *Runs for cover from the ever so slightly annoyed Seto Kaiba.*  
  
L150- And AnimeFan told you the same as I'll tell you. O.K.PEGGY!!! ^ ^ Hehehehehehe..*Suddenly realises Seto insulted her pet* Seto!*Death Glare* What did you call my little kitty?! *pets L.K.N.S*  
  
Seto- *Suddenly has a black tux on* (many Seto Fan Girls (and boys, If you swing that way, I don't know ^_^) faint) Do you expect me to talk?  
  
L150- *Is dressed as a female version of the villain Goldfinger, petting Lord KuroNekoSama like the cat Dr No has* No Mr KaiBand. I expect you to die. Mwahahahahaha. *Gag*  
  
Lord KuroNekoSama- Neow. Neow.  
  
Everyone else-o-O *Anime fall* *L150 sees the tension and changes the subject, but not before setting a giant rabid lilac bunny on Seto. ^_^ (Well, it could have been worse!  
  
Seto-How's that? L150- I could have put you in a carrot suit. S- Point taken.)  
  
L150-Hey, Bakura, you sure do have a lot of fan girls out there, don't cha?  
  
B-Huh? Well, It's not something that I enjoy, nearly dieing every time I go out of my house.  
  
L150- MmmHmm? Well, you must have tons, cause I found a TON of shrines to you on the Internet! Hey..*Mumbles* Hmm, Bakura gets caught in a shower. presumably one of him in the rain. *click* What the hell?! *Finds a pic of Bakura in a BATHROOM shower* #O-O# Ooh! I'm keeping this one for my personal collection heeeheehee.*Looks at the crimson Bakura and smiles sweetly* How do they get these pictures?  
  
Bakura- That's something I'd like to know. *Blushes even deeper crimson* (if there is a deeper shade. ^_^)  
  
Everyone else- #0-0#  
  
L150-Haha! Made you look! It is Bakura, in the rain though. Wow. So many Bakura FanGirls. Awww! But you're mine, aren't you?  
  
B-*Blushes*Err. (Aibou, just say yes! Then she won't make you go off a cliff, like SailorCherryBlossom threatened to do to Joey!) {Ryou! I.I like her anyway!} (Ohh, well in that case, just say it anyway. Trust me, she'll like it!) Yes! *Blushes a deeper shade of crimson* I'm yours, always.  
  
L150- *blushes* Really? *Squeals for joy, then hugs Bakura* Thank you Bakura *Joy tears well up in her eyes as she gazes into his chocolate brown eyes* You've made me so happy. Cause now I can do this! *Faces the readers, pulls down the bottom of one of her eyelids, sticks out her tongue and shouts-* Nah nah nah nah nah! I've got Bakura and you haven't! Hah aha ahh! *Several of Bakura's fangirls shed a waterfall of tears over their keyboards, while the non-Bakura fans (EVIL PPL!! ^_^) Shout 'Phift! So what?! Get a room and get it over with!*  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style at Legolas150's erm, what's the word?*  
  
Rhamana- Stupidity? Childishness?  
  
L150- O.K, Rhamana, we get the picture.  
  
R- Hey, I've got a million of them!  
  
Bakura-You know, I kind of like the idea the non-me fans have! *grins at L150, many Bakura fan girls faint at his cheeky grin*  
  
L150- *Not cottoned on* Hmm? What would that be?  
  
The Entire population of the Universe, that has intelligible or non- intelligible life on it, (Non-intell. Meaning you, Joey. *snicker*) *has an anime fall*  
  
Joey- Hey! *Indignant look*  
  
Bakura- *Sweatdrop* Here. Let me tell you. *Whispers what it is, and evil looks cross both their faces (Bakura's wasn't because Ryou took over) and then they smiled at each other and started to giggle.*  
  
L150-Ohh. Now I getcha! O.K. then, what are we waiting for?  
  
Everyone else- O-O  
  
L150- What?! It's Bakura's idea, not mine!  
  
Rhamana-Err, you do have a show to do ya know, you have to entertain those people?*Points to yous guys ^_^*  
  
L150- Aww, You're my Yami, you can do it for me, couldn't you?  
  
R- *Anime fall, then has chibi style anger and stuff* NO I CAN'T! I don't have the ideas, you do! Besides, it's your responsibility!  
  
L150-Aww! Oh well. *Turns to Bakura* Maybe later.  
  
Bakura- *grins* 'Maybe' means definitely, right?  
  
L150-Got it in one. ^_^ I'm a baaaaaad girl. Hehehehehe.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I know, I know. It was just like a really long start thing before the fic. Infact, it was supposed to be, but then it got interesting. So I just made it part of the fic. Hey, I'm the all-powerful authoress, I can do what I like! (and I did the disclaimer, so you can't sue me for it either!! Hahahaha ^_^) Ryou-You suck. L150- Who told you that?! Ryou- O-O Not that kind of suck *blushes* Bakura- ^ ^ hehehehe. (He knows I'm only messing with Ryou's head, and I'm doing a preety good job of it, aren't I?! ^_^) L150-I know that, I was just testing your reaction. Asshole. Ryou-I'm not an asshole! L150- You are too. R-Am not L150-Yes R-No L150-Ahuh! R-Nuh uh! Rhamana- *sweatdrop* -_- (I'm ashamed to be her Yami sometimes..) Mai, Joey, Pegasus and Tristan- Hey! Do something to him like you did to Seto! Pegasus-Yes, that was funny, what you did to Kaiba-Boy! Seto-*In the hospital, covered in bandages, getting a rabies shot* Oww! That wasn't funny, Peggy! *grins through the pain* Yeah do it to him! P-STOP CALLING ME PEGGY!! AUGH! I'm gonna seal all your souls in my Millennium Eye! *Eye starts to glow, maniacal laughter* Everyone else looks on in horror, rooted to the spot. Téa starts to cry, Yami hugs her, just as frightened as she is, and Joey starts to beg like a little puppy dog. L150- *Yawn* Sick him, bunny. *the rabid lilac bunny comes out of nowhere and beats Peggy up.* ^_^ (I feel much better now! ^_^) Ahh. I have a more fitting fate for you, Ryou. Come here! *Uses her M. Orb. (Dunno if there is one really, I just wanted a M. Item ^_^ So I got one. 'It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy!'(Quote from The Emperor's New Groove by Disney. No I don't own Disney. I'd be a soul-selling fat cat if I did. ^_^ No offence to Disney fans.) Its Levitation power lifts Ryou up and over to her.* Ryou-*Tries to get away, but to no avail* NO! Not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! *Much to everyone's surprise, L150 kisses him, tongue and all.* Ahhgg!! HUMAN CONTACT!!! NOOOOOO!!! (I know a lad who hates to be touched, so there are ppl with this phobia. I'm just taking the piss out of it though. No offence to any one with this phobia.) Everyone else- O-O Bakura- ^_^ Hehehehe. L150- *to everyone else* What?! It's just like kissing Bakura! Ryou-*Recovered* Hey, it's not that bad! *Grabs L150 and snogs the face off her, tongue and all.* (I like tongues! ^_^ hehehehe) L150-O_O *Loud moans and muffled squeals* *He lets her go, L150 is panting for air, her hair all messed up.* I take that back! It's nothing like kissing Bakura! Bakura's more gentle than Ryou! *Grabs Bakura and kisses him passionately, he kisses back, nothing can be heard but soft moans from both of them as they both deepen the kiss* Everyone but Rhamana- O_O Rhamana- *sigh and sweatdrop* OI! STOP IT! L150- *Drops Bakura, or did Bakura drop her? (It all happened so fast! #^_^# ) And then smoothes down her hair and clears her throat. BYE BYE! See you next time on The Super Super Hyper Show!!! *Music plays as the end credits roll up, mostly for L150. ^_^* L150- Well, it is my show, I deserve credit! Cast Of Yu-Gi-Oh- Ahem?! L150- Oh yeah, and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks for coming guys, don't forget to come next week for the second instalment of the Yu-Gi-Oh special! Yugi- But, we didn't have a choice! We were brought here by hired mercenaries at gunpoint, who ordered us to do as you sa- L150-*Says to Yugi, whilst smiling till the cameras went off* Shut up! X- nay on the Un-Point G! Pegasus- x_x owch.. Sorry bout the extremely extensive notes, but I just had ideas that would only have fitted in there. Okaies? Okaies. ^_^ Bye Bye.  
  
^_^ Legolas150 ^_^ 


End file.
